Twilight:The Musical
by Butt3RcUp18
Summary: Everyone sings.. end of that. Fanfic better then summary. BXE this is a bella and edward fanfiction. Rated T for language at some point.
1. Bella Swan

**Disclaimer- I do not own a thing in this except half of the idea:D. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and the authors of the songs own their rightful songs.**

_This first chapter is only Bella's and Edward's Point of View. This Fanfic was thought of by my sister and I, she didn't help write it but she helped choose the songs! Enjoy and review please!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

God! I can't belive I even wanted or thought of coming to Forks, was I insane at the time or.. maybe, I WAS DRUGGED! No stop it I'm not that insane. Right, this was all about Renee's happiness and her relationship with Phil. Could I be more of a wimp? Couldn't I be more like, Lois Lane or Kara Kent, and just be all,

"Screw your relationship! I am not and will not go to Forks!"

But no, me being the caring person that I am and trying not to piss her off agreed to go to Forks so she could be with Phil. Anything I ever said always ends up coming out wrong in her ears. When I told her I wanted to live in Forks she thought one of the three. One, I was insane even though I knew that part already. Two, I didn't love her and wanted to leave. Three, that I truly wanted her and Phil to be happy together. My money's on the first choice.

"ISABELLA!" Charlie yelled across the airport.

"Hey Char- um dad."

"Aren't you happy? Two weeks until your first day of school!" Charlie- I mean my dad said happy enough for the both of us.

"Ch- dad I'm ecstatic.. can't wait!" I smile reassuringly

"That's great! I'm sure you'll find some good friends. Also, you have two weeks before school to make new friends anyways. Down by the beach is where usually alot of kids are." He smiled

"If you say so dad." I slumped into the passenger seat.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kid. You'll make tons of friends soon."

"Oh dad I know. I think it's time to put this thing in drive if I want to make it to the beach in time today."

His grin was as wide as my own.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_EPOV_

_Hey Edward, wanna go down to the beach with the rest of us?It's a nice cloudy day outside. Great day for a swim! Whaddya say? _Alice and the rest of my siblings were downstairs but since I can read minds Alice didn't even bother asking me in person. She didn't even wait for my no.

_Please! Please! Please! _she begged in her thoughts. Then again, she didn't wait for my next answer since she could see the future after all, _Great! You rock Edward! I knew you wouldn't let me down. Anyways we'll meet you in the car._

I grabbed my trunks and changed into them quickly while putting a t-shirt on. Then ran to the Volvo hearing everyone's impatient thoughts bothered me. Especially Emmett's, but when does Emmett **not **bother me.

_Man Edward sure did take forever in there. Nothings hard for him -haha hard- which is the way Rose makes me feel. I can't wait to tr that new thing underwater where- _I had to stop right there because I did not want to know what they -they being Emmett and Rose- were going to try. Then there was Rose's thoughts.

_Oh my Emmett! Is that a blackhead? Oh good, just a bit of mascara. Edward sure did take a long time, what a self-centered bastard. _Yeah she's one to talk. I didn't bother trying Alice because I knew she would pull the alphabet thing on me. So, I went to Jasper's thoughts,

_Hmmmm, if I get all my homework done on time and turn it all in before morning. How long will I have to hunt? _Jasper is always a lost cause when it came to interesting thoughts. He always made everything he thought about into a math problem. I stared at all their bored faces, but something disturbed me, Alice was smiling. I wanted so bad to ask what was going to happen and why she wanted to go to the beach all of a sudden, but then if it were -and it always is- about me then I wouldn't know if it were humiliating or not. I bore into her thoughts, _I know a perfect spot on the beach Edward. You're going to thank me when I show you. _She smiled evilly and that's when I knew I should have stayed home today.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

I knew I wouldn't need a swimsuit considering the weather here in Forks.

"Bella? Are you finished un-packing? There's something in the back I wanted to show you." Charlie called from downstairs.

"I'm almost done, and hey wasn't I suppose to go to the beach?"

"Yeah you'll be able to more often when I'm gone."

Ok now he didn't make any sense, but I was in more of a hurry anticapating what he wanted to show me. Whatever was in the back was meant for me. I hurried down the stairs and out the back.

"So, do you like it? I mean it wasn't that expensive, Billy down in La Push sold it to me cheap."

"Wow! What year is it"

"A 53'... do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it! But why?"

"Didn't think you'd want to spend a car ride with me."

"AW! Thanks dad!" I ran up and gave him a big hug. He was shocked at first but then just hugged me back.

"Allright enough mushy gushy stuff, time for you to head down to the beach."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_EPOV_

I was way to excited for my own good. Alice ran ahead of eveyone else, which was okay with us since no one was at the beach this early.

"Edward?" I heard a strange girl voice ask behind me.

"Jessica Stanley, nice to see you again." I faked a smile

"Yeah it is, did you pick up your schedule for school yet?"

"Um, yeah. Math, English, biology, P.E., history, and french." I lied to her

"Man that sucks we have no classes together. Did you hear about Chief Police Swan's daughter? Isabella I think is her name."

"Yeah, she's just going to be another stupid gawking girl." I walked away hoping I hurt her enough so she would leave me alone.

"Hurry up Edward!" Alice yelled to me, well not really yelled as so much spoke in her regular voice.

I walked around the corner and saw them all just sitting there as if they didn't want to come to the beach. I sat down next to Emmett,

"Why are we here again?" I took off my shirt.

"We all wanted to come for a swim but not just yet so hold your horses."

"Ughh! Why can't I just go now?"

"You'll thank her for it later." Jasper spoke up

"Yeah bro, I would too if I weren't engaged." Which made Rose hit him, "Ouch! Sorry I forgot closing my mind."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Just as they all said this there was a branch that snapped under the wieght of someone. I tried to listen towards the direction of the snap. But I heard nothing, which was actually surprising.

"Do you hear anything Edward?" Alice asked smiling, she was probably expecting me to hear the persons thoughts but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"Surprisingly no I can't hear a thing in their thoughts."

"Wait listen..." We sat there listening, "Man, why couldn't the beach be closer to Charlie's house? Ouch." Then it sounded as if the girl had tripped, we all tried not to laugh.

"I think we should go help her Rosalie." Alice winked ar Rose, and they got up and walked in the direction of the muttering girl with the father named Charlie.

"So, Edward how do you feel about brunettes?" Emmett couldn't help but laugh at his own stupid joke.

"Why do you ask Emmett?" I glared at him, he knew something I didn't know.

"We're back!" Alice yelled, "And we brought someone with us." I watched Alice and Rose sit back in their spots and stared into the woods. A small shaped girl came out tripping over anything in her path to us. She was...

_"Beautiful." _I whispered to myself knowing she wouldn't hear but the rest of my family would.

They all cracked up laughing and the poor girl thought it was about her tripping, she turned a shade of red that is probably a new invented color I've never seen before. She started to walk our way and the closer she got the stronger her scent was. I took it all in and all my siblings were watching me, as if I was an animal, then she was standing right in front of us.

"Hi, thanks for helping me back there," she spoke to Alice and Rose, "Sure did help alot, anyways I'm Bella." Of course Alice jumped up first to speak,

"I'm Alice Cullen, those are my brothers over there Emmett Cullen the oldest and Edward Cullen the middle child. That over there is Jasper Hale my boyfriend so don't get any funny ideas." _Which I'm sure you're going to tell me about later right Edward? _"And the other girl who helped you is Rosalie and her boyfriend is Emmett Cullen, but they're engaged. So don't get any funny ideas about Emmett either."

"I don't mind Bella go ahead." Emmett said smiling at her.

"Umm, I'd better not." She eyed Rosalie glaring at her.

"Anyways, the only one who you can think about like that is.." _This is what we've all been waiting for Edward. _"Edward. He hasn't had much experiences in this so we'll leave you two alone." They all got up and Alice pushed Bella down to where she was seated in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen as you already know and-" before I finished she took her hair down and I took in her scent. She smelled as great as she looked. I kept smelling her not being able to stop myself and maybe not being able to keep control.

"Edward? Edward? And what?" She was trying to get my attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was in a trance." I smiled at her and she giggled, "Did I say something that you found humorous?"

"No I'm sorry, it's just that I think that girl over there is glaring at me. That would be the second time this day."

I turned around to find Jessica Stanley staring in disbelief, "Want to mess with her head?" I asked trying to get into her thoughts but getting nothing at all.

"Yeah, let's!" I waved her over and she shook not knowing that we saw her and shook it off while she walked over to us.

"Hey Edward! Who's your new friend?"

"This adorable creature is Bella." I winked at Bella, she was adorable the way she giggled would have made my heart flutter if I had a heart.

"Hey I'm Jessica Stanley it's great meet you." I listened in on her thoughts. _This is going to be good, I'll fake being her friend and she'll lead me straight to Edward.It's not like Edward'll like her, she isn't even pretty. Or adorable for that matter!_

"It's great to meet you Jessica. "

"Yeah hope to see some more of you this last few weeks of summer."

"Yeah same here." I tried to get into Bella's thoughts but I couldn't hear a thing. Jessica left quickly and I got back to Bella.

"So, what's her deal? She seemed.. tense?" She asked digging for something in her backpack.

"She has some sort of a crush on me since last year and I turned her down and she hasn't gotten over it yet."

She smiled sweetly, "I hope you give her a chance she seems nice." That's way off, if only I could tell her what Jessica was thinking. She had finally found what she was looking for and it was a protein bar. I stared at it.

"Do you want some? I haven't eaten all day." she smiled handing me the protein bar.

"No thank you, go on ahead and eat, already ate my proteins." That wasn't really lieing because I did eat some proteins, just not any kind of protein she would eat.

"Ok, so.. Tell me more about yourself." There was something in her big brown eyes that made them look so intense instead of boring like any other brown eyes.

"There's not much to tell."

"Oh, same here."

"Well I was thinking of going for a walk, do you want to go."

"Yeah I'd love to."

"Ok so why are you here in Forks? I've never seen you around."

"I visit my dad evey summer."

"Oh.." I was disappointed that she was only here for two weeks.

We walked and walked, talking for hours and hours. I connected with Bella in some way, we had more in common then I thought we would, and I tried all day and never succeeded in listening to her thoughts.When I was going to ask her why she wouldn't stay in Forks Alice so rudely interrupted us.

"Edward! Bella! Get your butts over here!" Emmett called

"So we thought you two had enough time alone, and now we want Bella and you go with Emm and Jazz" Alice spoke to us and grabbed hold of Bella.

"So, I'll see you later?" She asked me.

"Yeah, maybe. If it's safe."

"Umm.. ok?"

Alice and Rose dragged her away, while Emmett and Jasper ambushed me.

"What happened between you two?" Jasper asked

"Did you hit that?" Emmett said while smacking the air

"Let me explain." I started thinking of something that wouldn't sound to gay.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

Edward seemed nice, it's his sister's I couldn't stand.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Alice screamed excitedly

"Did he ask you the question?" Rose asked not as excited as I thought she would be, probably still angry about the whole Emmett thing.

"Calm down ladies! Calm down! Let me explain." I tried to think.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Everyone POV_

**(A/N Read this before going on... Edward- Bold **_Bella- Italics _Both Bella and Edward- normal font **Emmett, Jasper**- **underlined bold**, _Rose, and Alice_- _underlined italics_** those are the fonts)**

**Summer lovin' had me a blast**  
_Summer lovin', happened so fast_  
**I met a girl crazy for me" **  
_I met a boy, cute as can be_

Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights  
**Tell me more, tell me more,**  
**Did you get very far?**  
_Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car? _

**She swam by me, she got a cramp **  
_He went by me, got my suit damp_  
**I saved her life, she nearly drowned **  
_He showed off, splashing around _  
Summer sun, something's begun,  
but uh-oh those summer nights

_Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight? _  
**Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight? **  
**Took her bowlin' in the Arcade **  
_We went strollin', drank lemonade _  
**We made out under the dock **  
_we stayed out until ten o'clock _

Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
**Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag**  
_Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag _

_He got friendly, holdin' my hand_  
**Well she got friendly, down in the sand **  
_He was sweet, just turned seventeen _  
**Well she was good, you know what I mean **

Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
_Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend? _  
**Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?  
**  
_It turned colder, that's where it ends_  
**So I told her we'd still be friends **  
_Then we made our true love vow_  
**Wonder what she's doin' now **

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights  
_**Tell me more, tell me more.**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

"Wow Bella you're staying here in Forks?! Does Edward know?" Alice spoke first into the phone.

"Yeah I know and no he doesn't, But I think I... love him"

"WHAT?!" Rosalie yelled in the background

"Yeah he's just so... I can't explain it it's just I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Oh.. well I'm sure he feels the same!" Alice spoke cheerily.

"How are you so sure?"

"He told me so." She said bored.

"Oh.. well does he have any idea that I'm going to Forks?"

"No, and I'll keep it a secret my lips are sealed! He's not even home!"

"Oh.. so it's just you and Rose."

"Yeah.. we already went hiking two days ago. So the guys and my parents decided to go hiking before school tomorrow."

"Oh.. well when's he coming home?".

"He who?"

"You know who."

"No I don't know who he is?"

"Uhh.. who else? Edward that's who he!" I yelled impatient into the phone. Of course my dad sitting across the table eating just shushed me.

"Sorry dad you know us teenagers."

"Yeah.. teenagers." He rose with his plate in his hand and went to go watch the game on tonight.

"Ha your dad's hilarious!" Alice said laughing

"So?"

"So what?" She said bored this time

"When's he coming home?"

"Tomorrow at school he'll be there."

"Ohh.. he's not coming until the beginning of school. I thought he was going to be home by tonight. So I can clear the air about things."

"OH! I get where you're going with this. I think it's best you tell him after school when you two hang out. He wants to take you somewhere special."

"Ok? I got to go night Alice." She laughed to herself as if I just said a joke.

"Night Bella see you tomorrow."

-Click-

**-NEXT DAY! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!-**

_Still Bella's Point Of View_

I was so anxious this morning, I couldn't wait to see Edward. Before I got down the stairs I heard a knock on the door.

"Who'd come at this time of day?"

Before I opened the door I heard a chuckle as if the person had heard what I had said. When I finished opening the door I saw it was none other then Edward. Staring at me with his golden eyes and his crooked smile.

"Good morning Bella." _and what a fine morning it is. _I thought to myself.

"Good morning Edward." I stood there staring at his god like beauty for a couple minutes.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked

"Oh I'm sorry I was.." I smiled widely, "In a trance."

"No worries I do know how that feels like."

"Yeah, so come on in."

"Are you just now about to eat breakfast?"

"Edward," I changed my tone of voice to be serious. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead then Bella, I've got all morning until I have got to go to school and I thought I should come and see you before you left.." Alice definitley didn't tell him.

"Well I can't say right now, I'm too scared."

"Do not be afraid my dear Bella."

Oh the way he said my name made me smile, I walked towards him. "Edward?" I whispered

"Yes Bella dear?" He took a step closer and put his two cold hands on my shoulders.

"It's just..."

"Out with it already." He moved his face closer.

His face was so close to mine, I pulled it down into a kiss and it got me so dizzy. His lips felt like two hard stones being pressed against mine. He wrapped his hands around my waist deepening the kiss. I pulled away needing oxygen,

"Edward, it's just.. I'm.. in.. love... with..."

My eyes shut trying to hide the tears, "You.." I whispered.

His hands dropped and he was walking away slowly, I heard no footsteps and but the front door close shut. I was broken and the tears didn't help at all, I poured my cereal and milk but didn't eat a bite.

"I have to face him." I spoke softly to myself while getting into my new truck, which I've tried to avoid driving by walking or taking Edward's volvo. More tears came running down at the thought of his name.

I drove to school and parked as far away from the only volvo in the lot. I walked into the office,

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan and I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh Ms. Swan of course, we've all been waiting for you." She handed me my schedule and a slip of paper, "Get this paper signed with the signature of all your teachers."

"Yes ma'am and thanks." I walked out and the cool air hit my face.

I didn't think I could survive first and second hour with everyone staring. Especially Mike Newton, he walked me to my second hour and in second hour I met Eric who walked me to my third hour with the help on Mike Newton of course. Then in third hour she was there, Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Jessica!" I smiled widely.

"Do I know you?" she said not turning towards me

"Yeah, it's me Isabella Swan."

"Swan?" She turned around and her eyes got big.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows me now. But I go by Bella, even though you already know that."

"Bella! Have a seat, have a seat next to me!"

Third hour was hell, all she did was ask me about the Cullen's, and everything I've done with them so far. But she wouldn't stop mentioning Edward, until I told her my secret.

"I told him I loved him this morning and he ran away."

"Yeah, he's not much for commitment. I suggest you stay away from all of them, it's best for all of us." She smiled patting me on the back for support.

"You're probably right, but I have to say something to him after school. I'm still thinking of what I'm going to say."

After that our conversations were short and choppy.

Then there was lunch,

"Do you mind if I sit with you."

"I guess." Jessica sighed.

I sat down and right away I saw the Cullen's and Hale's staring at me confused. I at least owe **them** an explanation,

"Jess I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she asked knowing exactly where I was going.

"Don't worry about it."

I got to their table and sat down.

"Where's Edward?"

"He felt like having lunch alone." Emmett spoke first.

"Bella I'm sorry about this morning." Alice said sitting next to me.

"I knew it would happen." Rose said not looking away from her un-touched lunch.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Jasper assured me, when he said that I felt more confident and strong.

"I'm going to have a talk with him after school today."

"I don't think that's a great idea." Jessica said coming up to our table, "Let's go Bella we're leaving."

"Bye guys." I waved good bye, but they glared Jessica down.

"BELLA! What was that about? Didn't I just tell you **not **to go anywhere near them?"

"Edward wasn't there with them, I thought that's what you meant?"

"Oh well still, **don't **you dare talk to him after school today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Jessica." God, why did I have to be such a wimp.

"Okay good, now I have to get back to my lunch. Bye." She smiled

I walked into some near by forest and then I couldn't take it anymore. I cried hard and good, then started to run. Until there was a clearing I was running across, I didn't see it there, but there was a rock that I tripped over and it made me roll down this big hill and led to a cliff. I tried to grab onto anything around me but I couldn't see anything very clearly. Then I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist and pull me up, next thing I knew I was staring into two beautiful golden eyes.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_EPOV_

I knew Bella wasn't telling me something when I saw that she had come to my school today. But she never told me she was staying in Forks, I had to find out from Jessica Stanley's head before lunch. I couldn't handle seeing her after running away from her, I was just.. it's just I couldn't handle being serious. No one here in Forks was ever worth my liking, and when I saw her on the beach I knew there was a problem. It wasn't just her looks but her scent, it was more then I could handle, not even knowing if I could handle it. But I got closer and closer to her which she was probably mistakening for love, which I knew I definitley was **not** in love with Bella. Was I? NO! Stop it, you're not and will never love her... there's some way I have to convince myself.. ahh but of course the song! Perfect for this occasion!

_Please let me plea guilty  
for incriminating myself  
and leaking hollow reasons  
I advised myself discretion_

And since you left me for the sky  
I've been hiding behind  
my tactless tactics  
and everything I broke  
I just wanted to fix  
but we can't do that  
but we can't do that  
but we can't do that now

But isn't this the cause  
of putting us on hold  
and not wanting to hang up  
I don't want to be like  
a time bomb in a statue  
just frozen in place

You placed this in here  
but you didn't know  
and with your new found knowledge  
lets prevent this  
because I don't want you to see me  
explode  


That was a new song my Bella dear inspired out of me when I first met her. How could she love me? I knew she loved me. But I was wrong, I thought she had feelings for Emmett but how could I tell? I couldn't even read her thoughts and she's the only one. Yes, I do have to control myself around her even though I can't, I try because if Bella ever got hurt.. I don't know what I would do. Even though I don't love her and she doesn't love me, of course.  
**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

"Edward?" I whispered

"Bella what on earth are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk." I said with my eyes narrowed downwards.

"That did not look like a walk. You were about to roll off a cliff, now would you like to explain why you were crying."

"Edward.. I can't." I said.

"And why not?"

"This morning..." I spoke softly, and I had just noticed he still had his arms around my waist.

"Oh.. that."

"Yeah... that."

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"I know, I know. You can never love me back but it's just I love you way too much to take it back Edward. I'm just so.. hopelessly devoted to you."

"Would you like to explain in a manner that would make more sense?"

"Yes Edward I would."

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you._

I stared into his eyes, his golden beautiful eyes. His breathing got harder and his arms were still wrapped around me, his face got closer and closer but then.

**"BELLA!!" **it was Jessica, "Isabella Swan, you're going to be late for fourth hour! Hurry up come on." She walked up to us and we sprang apart. "Hi Edward, if you don't mind I'd like to take this **stupid gawking girl **to class." I stared at her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh I didn't call you anything Bella, Edward did."

"Jessica, I think you should get to class before something happends to you." Edward spoke silently looking down.

"Oh it's okay Edward I'll tell her. So on the beach that day, I spoke to Edward and asked him if he's heard about you and he called you a stupid gawking girl. I told him it wasn't true and that you'd make such a great girlfriend to love but he ran away."

I looked from Jessica to Edward, "Edward please tell me she's lieing?!"

"I wouldn't be gentleman if I lied to you Bella dear." Jessica cringed at the last word.

"It's true." I spoke silently and it wasn't a question.

"Come on Bella let me walk you to your next class."

I walked with her to biology and she left me with out a word. I walked up to the teacher for his signature and he pointed to the only deserted table in the back. He said my partner should show up anytime soon, and he was right. Ten minutes after the bell rang Edward walked in not looking up from the ground for a second. He sat down and then looked up.

"Gah!"

"I don't like this as much as you Edward."

"It's not that I didn't know you had my class."

"Hmm.. I"ll let you know the next time you can skip class!" I yelled for the whole room to hear.

"Ms. Swan would you like to have a moment alone in the hallway?"

"I would actually like a moment alone at my own house!" I walked outside of the room and into my truck then drove home. Where I knew it would be safe, at least until Charlie finds out what happened today.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Still BPOV_

He got home early and spoke to me.

"ISABELLA SWAN!! TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING TODAY? NO YOU WEREN'T THINKING! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY MISBEHAVING!?"

"It's just teenage pressure dad."

"Arghh! TEENAGERS!"

"Yeah, teenagers. You're not going to do something about it are you dad? Please don't?!"

"I wouldn't dare. Teenagers are like demons they scare people."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Nothing let's go to the store. We need to stock up on food. I'll explain to you there."

"Ok?"

We went into the store and dad sighed...

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

All eyes were now on him.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

Oh god how embarassing.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Kinda catchy, and it's true. I grabbed the food from the aisle we were in.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

He grabbed the phone speaker and started singing, even though everyone was already singing along.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I even sang at the end with him and the rest of the shoppers. We walked out the door laughing.

"Wow dad I didn't know that's how you felt about teenagers?"

"Well now everyone knows."

"Good thing there was only one cop around."

"Really who?"

"You silly."

My dad made me feel happy at the end of the day. We made joke during dinner and I guess everything was forgiven as long as I didn't do it again. I knew I was going to like living with Charlie, not really but still I knew I came here for a reason and this was my reason, I walked upstairs to my bedroom. Or was this just a reason to forget my original reason to want to stay, and that reason had a name. I walked into my room,

"Edward?" I whispered staring into the dark, more happy then I was scared.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**How'd you like it? I know a little too long for my own good:D but I thought I should leave you with something to think about at the end. and I'm not going to be writing soon as I want to finish my other Fanfics also. So Please READ AND REVIEW XD!!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer- I do not own a thing in this except half of the idea:D. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and the authors of the songs own their rightful songs.**

_Allright second chapter! Yes I know the treaty line says they should not be on the beach but this is fanFICTION if I do remember clearly:D and so there is no treaty YET. Hope you're all enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing:D Remember.. READ AND REVIEW! Many of you forget to do the second part but I know you guys won't let me down XD. Allright in this chappy I'm going to expirement with adding Jacob to the story, and using just Edward and Bella's POV. If for the third chapter you'd like me to use more POV"s please say so in your review. :D_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

"Edward?" I stared into the dark.

I walked toward the shadow, "Edward is that you?"

The shadow moved fast and out the window I stared at it moving through the woods without even a glance back.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_EPOV_

I can't believe that wretched little monster! Jessica Stanley really needs to mind her own business, or she'll be forced to. I don't know how I'll get back at her but I know I will, somehow? I was not surprised the next day when I saw her flirting with Mike Newton and he did not realize this because his eyes were on Bella. My dear Bella, the way she walks and sings with confidence.

"Edward?" Erik came out of nowhere.

"Good morning Erik, is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you checking Bella out?"

"No, if I were to check her out as you say she would be in my arms and that would refer to Bella as a book."

"Oh, ok?" Erik walked away, that foolish little boy does not even know the part about Bella not even being the least bit interested in him.

I looked back where Bella had been, she looked down and seeing her like this did not make me feel well. I had to say or ask something. I walked smoothly over towards her and sat down next to her in the bench she was on.

"Good morning Bella dear, how's life treating you?" I tried to listen in her thoughts but I couldn't.

"Edward! It's best you leave Bella _"dear"_ alone." it was Jessica.

"No Jessica it's best I not." I dug throug her thoughts, _why does he care so much? What's gonna convince him to leave._

"If Bella talks to me for awhile then I'll leave." Jessica was confused then smiled evilly.

"Fine, Bella I think you need to talk to Edward."

"No, I don't want to talk."

"You have to so he can leave. Please? For me?" Bella was falling for this girls ridiculous game.

"Ok, Edward what do you want?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing?" I smiled

"How am I doing?"

"Yes Bella dear how are you doing?"

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

_So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

_Runaway Runaway_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

This did not make any sense to me of course, until I listened closely and suddenly realized that she was going to runaway.

"Bella dear are you thinking of running away?"

"Jess you said one question, can you please ask him to leave?"

"I'm sorry Edward, you over-stayed your visit I think it's time I ask you to leave."

"Fine." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh and Edward?" I turned around smiling

"Yes Bella dear?" I gave her my crooked smile she loves so much.

"Please stop calling me Bella _dear_, it bothers me." She said with out even a glance towards me.

"Yes of course, Bella d- Bella. Just please forgive me for whatever I've done?"

"Go now Edward." Jessica stepped in all well knowing I was about to get to Bella.

"Just please forgive me Bella, I did not mean to call you a-" I stopped suddenly bumping into what seems like a wall. I sniffed the air and it did not smell like Jessica or my dear sweet Bella but a mongrel.

"Watch where you're going." It was a mongrel down from the beach in La Push.

"Well I'm sorry because according to you I only come out at night so how could I obviously be able to see in this light." I glared at him

"Just watch it, or should I say listen next time." I bore into his thoughts. _Stupid vampires I wonder what he's doing around Charlie's daughter and that other human girl? He's probably planning on killing them._

"Oh and mongrel, these two girls are Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley. Bella and I met on the beach one day and had a romantic walk and she recently told me she loved me and I wanted to tell her I love her too but she won't even listen to me. That blonde over there is Jessica Stanley she is not important to me in anyway she just seems to be in control of Bella, as if she's her boss or something like that. So, now you see what I'm dealing with I suggest you don't become a problem you mongrel." Jessica was glaring at me and Bella's eyes were glued on me. There was a crowd of students around us, which was good the more the better. Unless he said what we both were out loud, this was not a good thing.

"Haha! Who in their right minds would love you? Oh, and the names Jacob you leech." Everyone's thoughts were honestly stupid. No one even guessed what he meant by leech they all thought it was just a stupid name he was calling me.

"My Bella dear would. Does it bother you Jacob?" He cringed as I said his name and looked at Bella obviously he had known her already. I got into his thoughts for the second time, _Bella loves this bloodsucker? This isn't right, she must not know then. I can't hint off anymore what he is or it'll get me into trouble._

"Hey, what's your name then?"

"Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen."

"Sounds like a name from 1901."

"You did your studying then Jacob."

"Yeah I'll be studying your anatomy next if you don't leave."

"Pardon me but wasn't I here before you Jacob?"

"Well now I want to talk to Bella, so if you would please leave."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Sounds about right to-"

"STOP IT! Stop right now!" It was Bella, "I've had enough out of both of you, I am just trying to study and how can I when there's a guy I'm in love with fighting with a guy who I think I know but he's still a stranger to me?!" I smiled at how she described who I was. Stanley smiled at first but when Bella mentioned how she was in love with me she frowned.

"My apologies Bella, but I would like to talk to you tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"Why not now? Why not after school? Why not in biology? Why not at lunch? Why!?"

"Bella be patient with me, I can not give you all those answers. I am going away after lunch, for a quick hike." I could hear Jacob's thoughts, _That's what he calls what he does, it's sick._

"Give me a call if you would like Bella dear." I brushed her cheek gently with the back of my hand.

"Okay I'll call you tonight then."

"Good day to you Bella I will be on my way now." I started to walk away not feeling defeated this time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_BPOV_

"What the hell was that about?" Jessica asked me in third hour.

"What?"

"That thing between Mr. Hot," she was referring to Jacob. "And Mr. Not." she cringed at the thought of Edward.

"Nothing ok."

"Oh that was something and I'm going to find out whether you like it or not."

"Why does everything you do always have to be about Edward?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Jess you know exactly-"

"It's Jessica thank you."

"Alright but-"

"Just leave me alone ok?" She got up and walked towards the teachers desk and left to the bathrooms.

She didn't return until the bell had rung.

"Does this mean I can't sit with you today?"

"It's best you not and plus I'm sitting with Mike today in case you want to make any assumptions of me going to spy on Edward?"

I stopped walking with her, well more like I stopped dead in my tracks and she kept on walking.

"Hey Jessica! Where's your puppet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." There were three guys sitting by the door of the cafeteria.

"Do you want us to open the door and pay for your lunch since Bella's not here to do it?" This is why she's trying to get away from me.

"When did your only employee quit Jessica?" They all three started to laugh.

"Or did you fire her because she forgot to bring you coffee in the morning?" even more laughter and not to mention a huge crowd was growing.

"Was she not available or did you give her the night shifts?" Everyone erupted into laughter at that one stupid joke.

"Whatever." Jessica muttered under her breath and walked in.

"Dude's lay off ok? It's bad enough that you're giving Jess a hard time, but Bella too?" Mike Newton came out of nowhere and started talking to the three strangers.

"Whatcha gonna do bout it Mikey boy?" One of them had gotten off the floor to stand face to face with Mike.

"You'll see."

"Or are you going to wait for your Master Bella to get here?" It was apparentally an inside joke because only the three strange boys erupted in laughter.

"What?"

"You know, you're always following Bella around and she follows Jessica around. You three can start a conga line when it gets big enough." The whole crowd which had grown even huge started to erupt in laughter. But before I could step in Mike Newton had punched the guy standing in front of him.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd had started to chant around them.

"Shouldn't have done that Mikey Boy." The guy shook off the punch and the other two stood up wanting to get in on this opportunity. They were about to strike until I had a surge of electricity go up my body and I jumped in the way of Mike. When it was over I was shaking by the hard blows on the back of my legs and on my back.

"Bella?" Mike whispered in my ears as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I couldn't let them Mike you're my friend, and the fact that it would have been my fault would have been worse." I looked up at all the shocked faces and heard a few gasps. Then I looked past everyone and saw a couple of pale students headed into the wild forests across the street.

"Edward?" I whispered knowing no one would have heard me, but one of the figures turned around and looked at me with two shocked eyes. Then my own eyes grew very heavy and my whole body went numb.

I woke up in a white room,

"She's awake!" Charlie yelled from the side of my bed.

"Dad?"

"God Bella you scared me half to death."

"What happened dad, where am I?"

"Sweetie, you jumped in front of a couple of guys who are now suspended for that Newton fellow."

"Ouch." He touched the brace on my leg.

"Sorry, so would you like to answer me why you did this for Mike?"

"I was stupid dad.. you know... teenagers. They don't care as long as someone'll bleed." I smiled and tried to laugh but the pain in my back wouldn't let me.

"Calm down Bella I don't expect you to be out of here very soon." His words hit me, what if Edward was waiting tomorrow for me and I never showed up?

"Dad I'm okay, I'm leaving today and there's nothing you can do about it." I smiled reassuringly trying to get up.

"Whoa hold your horses, I have to talk to the nurse first."

"Argh, ok dad, I'll be waiting."

"This might take awhile so get comfortable."

He left me alone and I shut my eyes and opened them again.

"Dad?" I wasn't in the white room anymore, I was in my room. Did I fall asleep?

"Dad!? Are you home?" I got up slowly and carefully walking down the stairs trying not to trip.

"Bella?" I heard someone call to me but it did not sound at all like my dad.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I stared at his god like features sitting at the table I sat at every night and he made the table look so plain.

"I heard about what happened yesterday, and when school ended today I came to visit you."

"Yesterday? School ended today?"

"Yes Bella, you were knocked out cold. Charlie let me in and I told him I was Alice's older brother and that Alice would be here and he could go out to work."

"Oh, well what do you want? To bug the hell out of me?"

"No, I was going to ask you for forgiveness."

"Yeah what a great apology."

"I'm sorry what else were you expecting Bella dear?"

"I told you to stop with the Bella crap."

"Bella,"

"What?"

_"Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry."_

I stared at him knowing too well I had to forgive him now, but what would Jessica say?

"Edward it's best you leave now." I tried so hard to sound like Jessica.

"If you wish so... Jessica." he got up quickly but before he could leave I stopped him.

"What do you mean Jessica?"

"You are just like her Bella dear and I know you wish to be like her."

How had he known? Can he read minds or something?

"Yeah you're one to talk! Coming in through people's rooms at night? Then running through the woods? I don't know how you got through the window?! Or how you aren't even hurt!"

"Bella dear that was not me, I don't even know what you are talking about?" Of course he was going to deny it.

"Well someone was in my room and I don't know who."

"How did they look and how did they move?"

"They were pale, but I couldn't make out their face in the dark. They moved almost as gracefully as you and your family. It was kind of scary thought I have to admit."

"I'll have Carlisle look into it. But I really am so-"

"Good-bye Edward." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Good-bye Bella dear, and I promise to you that one day I'll tell you the whole truth." He walked up to me and placed his cold hands on my cheeks, "But until then the only truth I can say is the I love you too Bella." I stared at him surprised and before I could say anything he bent down and kissed me hard and soft at the same time. The moment didn't last long before my heart started racing, I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled me off.

"Edward..." I whispered and he stared into my eyes with his.

"Good-bye Bella love." One quick kiss and he walked away leaving me a mess, again.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Eh? Was that good or bad?**

**Hoped you liked! **

**Now go review porfavor?**

**If you have any ideas you want to put into the fanfic just tell me so in your review and I will give you credit. Thanks! :D**


End file.
